When the Sun Sets
by DDDDaniel
Summary: Minecraft is a game for everyone. Players of all ages come together to play; to explore; to adventure. It's all fun and games. But what happens when the Sun Sets? Rated T for some possible violence and innuendo in the future.
1. Beginnings

**Hello Internet!**

**This has been an interesting week. Unfortunately, I have only received two replies about OCs and both of them were female (not that I have anything against females, it's just nice to be diverse). Because of this, I've had to invent some of my own OCs. I'm not very happy about it, but whatever.**

**For now, I'm going to write about one of the viewer's OCs. If you have a character you would like to give me, by all means send it! I still need some more characters.**

**But for now, enjoy!**

**The character "Adriana" comes from **_**frostheart913**_

**The Characters "Galaxy" and "Nikki" come from **_**Galaxy Fangirl**_

"**David" is my own invention.**

**Mandatory Disclaimer: All rights to Minecraft and all related mobs and characters are reserved to Mojang. Rights to OCs are reserved to their respective owners. I only own the story.**

-()-()-

ADRIANA

To many people, gardening is a pastime. To some, it is a way of life. To others, however, working with plants was a way to escape the tedious business of life. The hard work, if you can call it work, simultaneously pleasures all the five senses. Your ears hear the mushy heave of uprooting soil. Your eyes see the large, plump watermelons and the fresh wheat. Your nose smells not only the wonderful scents of fruit and vegetables, but also the dirt, the fertilizer, and your own sweat. Your feet feel the gentle pressure of turned soil while your hands grip the hard wood of the hoe. And finally, of course, when it's all over, your mouth tastes the delicious food that you have grown with your own hands.

'Gardening is a wonderful thing to do,' thought a certain girl, sitting cross-legged among a patch of carrots, uprooting a layer of vile weeds, 'it is a wonder why others do not enjoy it.'

She scanned the surrounding plants and plucked a ripe-looking carrot from the earth. She ran it under her nose, relishing in its soft, earthy scent. Grasping the dirty orange veggie in her hand, the girl stood up, brushed herself off, and skipped happily out of the garden.

'I wonder what others do to entertain themselves,' she thought as she entered her tiny wooden house and placed the carrot in a chest labeled 'foodstuffs'. Removing a cooked steak, the girl ate it quickly, and then closed the chest. Looking outside at the setting sun, she contemplated turning in after the long day out in the garden. She shook her short red hair and ran a hand through it to remove a few flakes of dirt.

"Adriana!" A voice was heard from outside the house. She knew immediately who it was. Suddenly, her happy demeanor changed dramatically.

"What do you want, David!" she yelled irritably.

"Absolutely nothing," David called back, "I just wanted to see you."

Adriana stood up, walked to her door, and slammed it open. There stood the boy. He was tall, about six and a half feet, almost a foot taller than she was.

"Really?" She demanded sarcastically, "you walked forty chunks just to see me? I doubt it."

"No, seriously-"

"Cut it out, David, I don't want to hear it."

"What's up with you?" David asked, "Are you feeling okay? You're not normally like this."

"I was perfectly okay until you showed up!"

With that, Adriana slammed the door and stomped to the back of her house.

She sat in front of her burning netherrack fireplace, stewing.

David was right, actually. She wasn't normally like this.

She stood up.

Something was wrong, she could feel it. It was almost as if when the sun went down, she changed into another person entirely.

She walked to her storage room and opened a chest that she hadn't opened for a while.

She removed a long blade. It gleamed blue in the light of the fireplace.

Adriana ran her finger down the diamond sword.

"Knockback 1, Fire Aspect 1, Sharpness 5," She said under her breath, "You are a wonderful tool."

A sudden urge overtook her. Running to her bedroom, she changed out of her jeans and purple shirt into a dark purple-black dress. It was a very flowy outfit, allowing for high mobility and range of movement. Perfect for her needs.

She grabbed her sword and ran out of her house.

She had work to do.

-()-()-

GALAXY

Caves are dark places. They are small, dank, and often eerie. Oftentimes, you have to check your back for creepers, skeletons, and zombies. Few people like them. Most do not.

In one particular cave, a tall, pale girl walks slowly, glancing down at a map she holds in her hands. She is wearing all black, shirt, leggings, skirt, shoes, everything. There is a particular aura around her that feels mysterious, suspicious… and foreign.

Behind her ambles a creeper. Not an aggressive creeper that lives to destroy, but one which seems to genuinely enjoy helping others.

They walk in darkness. No torches, no lamps, no night vision, pure gloom.

Suddenly, the creeper speaks. It has a high-pitched, childish voice. Almost as if it's vocal chords were the size of a pea.

"Where are we going?" It asks

"The same place we're always going." The girl replies.

In stark contrast with the creeper's, the girl's voice is low. Not deep, but slow and quiet. Purposeful. Her voice complements her dark exterior.

"The End?" asks the creeper

"The End." Comes the response.

There is a pause. Cave wind blows with a bone-chilling shriek. A zombie is heard nearby.

The girl draws a bow from her backpack and nocks an arrow.

The creeper spoke, "That sounded like a zom-_mmph_" the girl put a hand over the creeper's mouth.

"Shhhh" She whispered.

Silence.

Dead silence.

Then, a low moan came from behind them. The girl turned around slowly. A zombie was walking sluggishly toward them. Four sounds followed.

_Ckk_

The sound of a bow being drawn

_Thwang_

The sound of an arrow being released

_Msshh_

The sound of an arrow piercing the body of a zombie.

_Thump_

The sound of a zombie body hitting the cave floor.

More silence.

"That was pretty good, Galaxy!" the creeper cheered.

"Shhh" Galaxy hushed, "There might be more."

The girl ran forward. Her footsteps made no noise. To an outsider, it seemed like she was running on air.

"Galaxy, wait!" the creeper ran as fast as it could, trying to keep up with the tall girl.

After a minute of running, the two companions sat down on the stone.

Galaxy glanced at her map. Then she looked up.

"Nikki," Galaxy said

"Yes?" the creeper relied

"We're here."

The girl stood up, and turned the corner.

In front of them was a hallway.

A hallway of stone brick.

"Is this…" the creeper, Nikki, began to say.

"Yes," Galaxy finished, "This is the Stronghold."

They walked forward.

"We're almost home."

-()-()-

**Okay, this was a pitifully short chapter. I really want to write more, but I needed to get this chapter up as fast as I could.**

**There is a lot of ambiguity here, but it should be cleared up in the next chapter, just sit tight.**

**Also, I STILL NEED MORE CHARACTERS!**

**I only have four, but one is a creeper, and one is my own (which I hate).**

**Please… please send me characters. Do it via PM or comment, but give me OCs to work with. *sobs***

**Oh well. Thanks for reading.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. The Stronghold

**Hello Internet!**

**So, after my first chapter, I got an inflow of messages and comments, which is pretty cool.**

**Anyhow, I've gotten a few more characters. I think I have enough.**

**If you want to send me one, by all means, send it, but there are no guarantees that I'll accept it.**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**The characters "Galaxy" and "Nikki" come from **_**Galaxy Fangirl**_

**The character "Lucca" comes from **_**AngelTheSeventh**_

**Mandatory Disclaimer: All rights to Minecraft and all related mobs and characters are reserved to Mojang. Rights to OCs are reserved to their respective owners. I only own the story.**

-()-()-

GALAXY

Two characters stare down the long, stone hallway. One is a human, female, tall and pale. The other is a creeper, short and green.

A long moment passes as the two stare at the stronghold entrance.

The tall girl falls to her knees and drops her bow. It clatters on the stone bricks. The noise reverberates around them, causing a faint _click_ across the cave and dungeon.

"The stronghold," Galaxy whispers, "we've found it…"

"YAAAYYYYY!" Nikki jumps into the air repeatedly, excitement evident in both her voice and movements.

Galaxy rises and picks up her bow, slinging it over her thin shoulders.

"It's not over yet," she says, "we still need to navigate the dungeon."

"What?"

The girl looks at the creeper, "The stronghold is a maze. We've found the entrance, we still need to find the exit."

"Oh…" Nikki frowns, "that's bad."

"Whatever," Galaxy starts forward, "let's go."

Nikki runs after the girl, and just catches up to her as they reach the first iron door.

Behind, there is a three-way split.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?" Nikki cries softly

Galaxy doesn't reply. Extending her hand, she places it upon the leftmost wall. She walks forward, never letting her hand depart form the fortification.

Nikki follows behind, murmuring quietly to herself.

-()-()-

LUCCA

(Three Years Earlier)

"Lucca, come on!"

"I'm coming!"

"Woah, guys! Check this out!"

"What is that?"

"Whatever it is, it's awesome!"

"It's amazing!"

"It's glowing!"

"Any guesses as to what it is?"

"Is it a portal?"

"It's not like the nether portals I've seen."

"It's not a nether portal…"

"I've heard about this thing in storybooks, I didn't think it was real…"

"Wait, you know what this is?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"It's a portal to… the End."

Three boys stand in a stone brick room. Lava bubbles to their left and to their right. Broken pieces of a silverfish spawner lie strewn about the floor.

One of the boys speaks up, he wears glasses and a button-down shirt, "This is called the End Portal. It's not like the nether portal. Once you go in, you can't come back."

A larger boy looks down into the void of the portal, "Wow. That's pretty impressive."

Finally, a small boy stands behind them, watching as the two other boys look into the portal, "I say we should try it!"

The other two boys whip around.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

The smaller boy looks back at them and shrugs. "Do we have anything to lose?"

The glasses-wearing boy opens and flips through a book, "Technically, we have our families, our friends, and our LIVES!"

The largest boy glances at the portal, and then at the smaller boy, "We have no family, we have no friends, and I could care less about my life. What about you?"

A pause.

"I'm willing to try."

"So am I."

"Excellent!" says the larger boy, "We should go in together."

"Actually no," Glasses glances at a page in his book, "The portal barely has enough power to transport one human at a time. Three would destroy it. Then we would have to gather twelve more eyes of ender."

"Okay then," the larger boy says, "Who goes first?"

"Me," replies Glasses, "I know the most about the End. If the portal is destroyed, and I'm stranded, I'm the most likely to survive while you two get the eyes of ender."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Glasses smiles confidently, "I've been waiting for this my whole life."

"Okay," the large boy walks up and bro-hugs Glasses, "Stay safe, and good luck."

The large and small boy back up. Glasses walks to the entrance of the room.

"Excelsior!" Glasses yells, and runs forward, jumping at the last second.

For a moment, he seems to hang in the air. Then, as his foot touches the black, starry portal, his body glows with unearthly light, turns black, and then, disappears from existence.

A minute passes in silence as the other two boys stare at the space where the other boy's body was a moment before.

"Right," the older boy says, "You're next."

"Why?" the younger boy asks

"Because I can handle myself if the portal closes. In the End, there will be two of you."

"All right." The younger boy says, backing up to prepare for the run and jump.

Suddenly, without warning, just as the younger boy was about to dash forward, an enderman appeared directly in front of him.

"LUCCA!" the older boy yells, "Don't look at its eyes!"

But it was too late. The enderman opened its mouth with a piercing scream and ran toward Lucca.

"NOO!" yells the older boy, rushing forward to meet the tall black mob.

The younger boy stands perfectly still as he sees what happens next.

The older boy runs forward, smashing into the enderman before it has a chance to teleport. They both topple backward, off of the stairway and into the black void.

Then, the two bodies glow, turn black, and disappear.

"JASON!" Lucca throws himself forward toward the portal.

He stops himself at the edge when he realizes that the portal is no longer there. Just yellow end portal blocks and lava underneath.

He teeters on the edge for a precarious moment before pulling back.

He stands, panting and crying.

"Jason," he sobs, "Jason,"

He falls to his knees.

"Come back."

(Present Time)

Lucca stared at the entrance of the dungeon. After three years of being stranded in a village, gaining strength, gaining confidence, and gathering eyes of ender, he was finally ready.

It was time to get his friends back.

What he was not expecting was another player walking into the dungeon followed by a creeper.

Who was that? Why was it being followed? Why was the creeper not detonating?

Lucca drew a wooden axe out of his backpack, and sighed.

Many villagers had mocked him for wielding an axe. And a wooden axe at that. They said it wasn't powerful enough. It didn't pack enough punch.

He didn't think so. To him, the sword always felt… wrong. It wasn't balanced right. It didn't feel good in his hand.

On the contrary, when he first picked up an axe, he knew that this was the perfect weapon for him. It balanced perfectly on the end of his hand, it almost felt like an extension of his arm.

If only the villagers knew…

He always practiced in secret, not letting anyone know what he was doing. He would swing his axe, back and forth, building muscle. Gaining strength and precision.

Eventually, he began to attack trees. Standing perfectly still, and then throwing himself rapidly upon the logs. After a few blows, the tree had been felled.

After a long time of training, he began to practice on mobs.

By that point, it had been two years since his friends had gone. They would not have recognized the man that he was now. While before, he was a small, weak, scared child, now he was strong and tall, even though he was still a bit lanky.

Mobs stood no chance.

Lucca would practice by moving silently behind a zombie. Creeping slowly, ever so slowly, until he was right behind it. Then, he swung once. A single blow destroyed the green abomination and left rotten flesh in its wake.

Skeletons were more difficult. Sneaking up behind them was practically impossible since their senses were more developed. But still, after a bit of practice and a few arrows to the knee, Lucca was able to sneak with almost no sound at all. Skeletons were quickly removed from active service.

Creepers were the hardest. Their highly tuned sense of smell removed any possibility of sneaking. Lucca took a more direct approach with those mobs.

He would rush forward, covering the distance between them in only a few seconds. Before the creeper could react, he would plant two strong strikes upon their head, and they disappeared with a poof and some gunpowder.

After so much practice and patience, Lucca was not ready to give up his trusty axe.

Staring at the corridor in front of him, the tall boy donned a leather helmet, and moved silently forward.

In his two years in the village, he became known as 'the protector'. He would never let anyone be harmed by an aggressive mob.

Not a villager.

Not a player.

And definitely not a lone girl in a cave.

No, Lucca thought, the creeper will be destroyed.

With that thought, he quietly rushed into the dark room, ready to face his foe.

-()-()-

**And there you go! Another chapter given without meaningful backstory on either of the characters from the last chapter!**

**Oh well. I like how this is developing.**

**I've got a few more characters I need to introduce before I give background on them. I realized that there will probably be two or three separate stories going on here. At some point in the far future, they will all collide.**

**Until then, we'll just have to wait.**

**Thank you to everyone who commented and messaged me. It was very helpful! Your comments keep me alive (No, seriously, I live in my basement and feed off of internet reviews).**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. The Transformation

**Hello Internet!**

**Sorry for the delay. Strange things happened which I was not expecting and it held me up a bit. I can't say exactly how often I will be able to post from here on. My schedule isn't exactly stone. Oh well…**

**Before I get into the story, I would like to send out a BIG THANK YOU to **_**frostheart913**_**, **_**Galaxy Fangirl**_**, and **_**AngelTheSeventh**_**. These three wonderful people sent me all of the characters I will be using throughout this story. Without them, I would be utterly stuck.**

**The characters "Adriana", "Dice", and "Coal" all come from **_**frostheart913**_

**(If you've been wondering why I keep saying this, I will be crediting only the authors and characters I will be using in the specific chapters)**

**Mandatory Disclaimer: All rights to Minecraft and all related mobs and characters are reserved to Mojang. Rights to OCs are reserved to their respective owners. I only own the story.**

-()-()-

ADRIANA

In the forest biome, things are generally very peaceful. Pigs and sheep amble aimlessly through the trees. An occasional skeleton/zombie fight breaks out, but they are quickly resolved. All is generally quiet.

Not tonight.

On this particular night, a small girl wearing a purplish-blackish dress throws herself into the woods. Her diamond sword glints in the light of the full moon. Enchanted. She yells with heated fervor as she slices her blade through various mobs. Passive and aggressive alike fall before her blind swings.

Now, a zombie attempts to get to her. He is cut in half.

Now, a skeleton fires an arrow. He is also dismembered.

Now, a cow chews grass. It is killed.

The rotten flesh, bones, and beef are not collected. The girl does not care. She doesn't want resources. She wants to kill.

Anyone who is acquainted with the girl known as Adriana would no longer recognize her. Her usually cheerful face is contorted with blind rage. Her gentle, sweeping gait is now replaced with a barbaric forward charge. Her calloused hands, normally working a garden and wouldn't harm a fly, are now griping the sword which destroys everything in its path.

Anyone who is not acquainted with her would think that she is a savage.

However, inside her mind, something different is occurring.

Imagine for a moment that you wake up in a dark room. There are no windows, no doors, nothing to connect you to the outside world. There is light. A dim light, but a light nonetheless. It comes from nowhere. There is no ceiling bulb, no lamp. The room itself seems to be luminescent.

The room is completely bare save for a large television screen on the far wall. It takes up almost the entire thing. Aside from that, there is nothing. Not even a chair to sit in.

This room is where Adriana is now resting.

This room is in her mind. Her body no longer following her rational self, she retreated into the dark corners of her brain.

Right now, the girl who everyone knows an Adriana is no longer in control of her body. For now, she is sitting in a dim room in the back of her head, watching as the events of the night play out on the screen.

As her body moves, slicing through the forest, her mind watches with horror as she stares at the screen which shows everything with crystal clarity.

She screams, tells herself to snap out of it. She runs and kicks at the walls. She tries at least to turn off the monitor. But her cries fall on deaf ears.

She curls up and sobs.

She can do nothing. She must wait until the episode passes.

Meanwhile in the outside world, some other entity is controlling her body. It is an angry being, filled with passion and rage. Rage enough to execute an entire woodland.

She smiles with grim humor.

"I am the judge, jury, and executioner." She whispers, before continuing into the darkness.

The night proceeds slowly. Animals and enemies continue to fall.

Some of the wiser mobs attempt to leave the bloody massacre, sneaking out of the biome.

Some make it. Some do not.

Finally, toward the end of the night, the girl formally known as Adriana sits down. Exhausted, she picks up some beef lying nearby and begins to gnaw furiously.

"All the mobs are dead," she says between mouthfuls, "My work is done."

Her head snaps up.

"You killed all of them!" She shrieks, "All of them!"

She smiles grimly once more.

"Yes I did. I enjoyed it, too."

"How could you do that?!"

"Quite easily, actually."

"But that's not like you!"

Adriana's head whips around angrily

"It's not like YOU!" she yells, "You think you're so righteous, yet here we are, killing everythi-"

She stops speaking. Hand halfway to mouth with beef.

There, across the clearing, is a limping wolf. Obviously, it is trying to escape.

Adriana sneers. Brushing off her dress, she picks up her sword, stands up, and inches forward.

10 meters away.

Adriana tosses her sword from hand to hand.

8 meters.

She decides on her right hand and grips it firmly.

6 meters.

The wolf picks up speed as it runs away. Adriana matches it.

4 meters.

She raises for a strike. Aims for the head. A quick and easy blow.

2 meters.

Suddenly, the dog stops and turns around.

Adriana pauses, sword raised.

She stares and the wolf and it stares back.

"What?" She asks, "Are you not going to run?"

The wolf, after regarding her for a moment, sits down facing her.

She could swear it was smiling.

"RUN!" she yells, "RUN SO I CAN CHASE YOU!"

It does not run.

"GIVE ME ENTERTAINMENT!" she throws her sword at the dog in anger, it misses completely.

Only then did she realize her mistake.

Eyes glowing red, the dog jumps at her.

She shouts, not out of fear, but out of bloodlust. She jumps forward to meet her foe.

The battle is brief but furious.

After a few blows and bites, the wolf lay on the ground, bloodied and bruised. Adriana stood over it, panting and sweating, sword in hand.

"Now, you die." She whispers.

She raises her sword. It glints in the light of the rising sun.

She lets it fall.

It hits the ground next to the wolf.

A moment passes. Adriana falls to the ground, sobbing.

"I'm back!" she cries, "It's me! I'm back!"

She looks up at the wolf, now regarding her with confusion.

"I don't know what happened," she says, "I wasn't myself. Now I'm back."

She pats herself down, ensuring that yes, this was her body.

She laughs to the sky. It is a beautiful sound.

Suddenly, she notices the dog.

Where it was bleeding before, it is now a clean coat, shining brilliantly in the sun.

She stammers for a moment.

The dog stands up. It opens its mouth in a yawn.

"I- I don't understand."

"You will" the dog replied.

Adriana screamed and fell backward. Crawling backwards away from the dog, she cried, "You can talk!"

"Not really. Dogs don't talk." The dog replied.

"What?"

"Dogs don't talk"

"What? Then how-?"

"Shhh." The dog shushed, "it's happening."

Adriana attempted speech once again, but found she couldn't. After stepping backwards, the wolf began to glow with yellow light. It let out a howl, pointing its muzzle upwards. Then, its body began to transform. Claws retracted into nails. Fur pulled in to reveal pink flesh. Tail and ears disappeared.

The light diffused. In the wolf's place sat a young boy. He shook himself and stood up.

"Hi there," he said cheerily, "My name is Coal." He extended a hand to help Adriana up. After a moment's hesitation, she accepted.

"So," Coal looked around, hands on hips, "Do you know where I could get some clothes?"

-()-()-

**Well, that's something. I have nothing to say here. So, enjoy.**

**Be sure to comment (or don't, that's okay)**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Galaxy

**Hello Internet!**

**Being the fickle kind of person that I am, I've been trying for the past few weeks to figure out how this story is going to progress. But, after much contemplation and procrastination, I've got it all figured out. Luckily for you, the reader, this means more meaningful progression of the story and less fluff! (However, if you're the kind of person who likes fluff, comment and I'll put in a little bit just for you.)**

**That said, let's see how the story develops, shall we?**

**The characters "Galaxy" and "Nikki" come from **_**Galaxy Fangirl**_

**The character "Lucca" comes from **_**AngelTheSeventh**_

**Mandatory Disclaimer: All rights to Minecraft and all related mobs and characters are reserved to Mojang. Rights to OCs are reserved to their respective owners. I only own the story.**

-()-()-

GALAXY

(Fifteen years earlier)

Rain fell in heavy drops upon the tall, stone building. It was built years ago by lazy stonemasons and construction workers. They had a tendency to cut corners when they though no one was looking. The owners of the building now are the ones who have paid the price. Under the torrent of water from the sky, various holes in the roof allow drops of liquid to fall through. Buckets and pails lie strewn around the floor in a futile attempt to prevent the rain damaging the floor. One particular drop of water, after falling over a hundred blocks downward, lands on the roof, slides at the precise angle, and falls through a hole. After dropping another four meters, it lands with a _SMACK_ upon a young baby's forehead.

Suddenly, the piercing scream of a child fills the night.

Muttering to herself, an old woman opens the old house's door and looks down upon the old stoop. There, lying in a basket, is a baby girl.

Attempting to identify the benefactor, the old woman looks left and right down the long street. There is no one in sight.

"Foolish youngens" she says to herself as she picks up the basket, "Always be leaven their children on me doorstep."

Suddenly, the woman notices a slip of paper stuck into the baby's swaddling blanket. Unfolding it, she reads it aloud.

_Her mother died in childbirth. Her father died in war._

_Please take care of her. Her name is Galaxy._

"Galaxy" the lady whispers, "What a strange name for a baby."

But she shrugs and endeavors to hush the baby, with mild success, as she turns back into her rickety house. As the door closes, anyone nearby would see the word "Orphanage" printed in large, bold letters.

This is the place in which this baby girl would spend a year of her childhood.

(Fourteen years earlier)

The Enderman language is a strange one. Whereas the English language is very phonetic and stressed, the language of the End is more guttural and to-the-point. Thus, anyone not familiar with the language would believe that the Enderman are pack savages, relying only on grunts to communicate. Which, upon reflection, is somewhat true.

With that in mind, it was no surprise that when a group of five Enderman teleported into the village, those brave enough attempted to kill it.

It is also no surprise that when one teleported into an orphanage, that the boys and girls screamed and attempted to escape.

What is surprising is that, upon seeing a young girl crying in the corner, this particular Enderman crouched down to look at her.

What is also surprising is that, looking at the tall, dark mob, the girl asked it to take her away.

Considering all of this together, it is no surprise that, when the Enderman had left with no casualties on either side, the residents of the village went back to their normal routine, not even noticing the missing girl.

(Ten years earlier)

In the darkness of the End, it is rumored that you cannot see your hand in front of your face. Of course, it's hard to prove or disprove considering that no one has ever made it back from the end alive.

To the Enderman however, the low light levels of the end are completely normal. Their purple-tinted eyes are actually said to have special night vision properties. Supposedly, the back of their eyeballs contain a small, reflective disk which bounces light back to their eye lens, allowing light to be accepted into their retina twice, thus enhancing night vision. Unfortunately, this causes them to be very susceptible to bright light. It is said that the only reason they teleport so sporadically is that they can't see and have no idea where they are going.

But, of course, this is all rumor.

It is true that they can see exceptionally well in the dark. Galaxy found this out herself. For the first few months in the End, she stumbled about, not being able to see anything. The Enderman had to help her navigate. However, her eyes gradually began to grow accustomed to the dim glow of the strange universe. After four years, she can see as well as anyone else can see in broad daylight.

Unfortunately, seeing was the easy part.

The hardest part was the language.

Granted, at two years old, she could barely speak the common tongue of the overworld, so it wasn't the transfer from one language to the other that was difficult. But she was, nonetheless, human. And human vocal chords are not designed for the harsh, guttural sounds of the Enderman. However, after trial and error. After weeks of practice and months of sore throats, Galaxy the human became the first non-endercreature to speak the language of the void.

After four years, the void language was the only language she knew.

(Five years earlier)

All creatures of the End do not like close combat.

It is true, that if forced into a corner, they will fight with whatever weapons they have on hand, but for the most part, they all like to deal damage from far away.

They are logical creatures. So it goes to reason that if they can harm their enemy without their enemy harming them, that is the option they will gravitate towards.

At age 11, Galaxy was called into the presence of the Dragon.

Galaxy wasn't particularly afraid. A bit worried, a bit concerned, but not afraid. In addition to seeing it often, flying overhead, she had spoken to many Enderman about the Dragon. They all admit to being a little bit in awe of its great power, but they all will agree that there is no reason to be frightened. It is a good Dragon, they say, it will only try to harm you if your try to harm it.

So no, Galaxy was not afraid.

She stood before the great being. Its body seemed to stretch upwards to infinity. Its large wings form a half circle around her. Its eyes look down upon her, not with malice, but with compassion.

It spoke in the language of the End, which was not surprising.

"Galaxy the Human," it said, its voice deep and majestic, "you have been deemed worthy"

Galaxy said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"You have stayed with us these nine years, and now, it is time for you to join our ranks."

The pale girl was confused. What did that even mean? She thought she was already one of them.

"We give these gifts to you as a token of our gratitude," the Dragon continued, "And, in accepting, you will relinquish your title as 'human', and join the Endermen."

Galaxy nodded.

The Dragon motioned with its head at an Enderman standing nearby. The tall creature walked toward galaxy, his arms laden with items.

"First," the great being said, "Clothes of the Endermen. They are woven from melted obsidian and will repel almost any attack."

The nearby Enderman handed her a black turtleneck, skirt and tights. They felt like cotton, but were a bit heavier and denser.

"Next," continued the Dragon, "an Ender Pearl. Retrieved from the great void beyond. Cherish it. Only use it when necessary."

The Enderman handed her the pearl. It was the same size and shape of a golf ball. Glowing with unearthly green light, the pearl shimmered and shone in the gloom. Galaxy quickly put it in her pocket.

"Finally," said the Dragon, "you will receive-"

The large beast stopped talking and whipped its head toward the north with a growl. At the same time, all nearby Endermen opened their mouths with a screech and turned it the same direction.

Galaxy looked where they looked. What was happening?

She saw nothing. She strained her eyes. Still nothing.

Then she saw it. A young man, wearing a blue shirt and blue pants. He had dark brown hair. Wearing diamond armor and carrying a diamond sword, he ran forward.

Who was this?

Rumbling, the Dragon turned to a nearby Enderman.

"Take her away," it said, before turning to face the little man.

As the Enderman hurried her away, Galaxy saw one final sight of the great dragon. It jumped into the air, roaring with mighty force. The blue-clad man stopped, drew a bow from his inventory, and fired an arrow. It struck the Dragon in the chest. The great being howled with pain.

But then, before she could see any more, the Endermen took her away and out of sight of the ferocious battle.

A long time passed.

Galaxy and the lone Enderman hid underground. Sounds of a ferocious battle raged overhead. The snarl of a dragon, the battlecry of the human, the explosion of many, many ender crystals.

But finally, it was over. The silence loomed in the end cave.

The Enderman signaled for her to wait while he checked to see if it was clear.

He climbed up a long tunnel shaft.

The last she heard was his scream as the human sliced him it two.

The human male climbed down the tunnel, and faced the young girl. He smiled.

"I'm Steve," he said, "I've killed the Dragon, I'm here to take you home."

Galaxy screamed. And she kept screaming until Steve had brought her back to the overworld.

(Two years earlier)

Galaxy still remembered that day. The day her family was killed. The being she had so long looked up to destroyed by… by a human.

She hated humans. She hated them with her whole being.

She know somewhere deep down that she was a human, but she refused to believe it. To her, she was an Enderman. A great creature of the Void.

She never spoke to humans and tried to avoid contact with them. Who she did talk to, however, were villagers. Surprisingly, most villagers were at leas partially familiar with the Enderman tongue. Apparently, as merchants, they were quite capable of holding a light conversation in almost any language. She talked to them for long periods of time, telling them about the End, rambling about the might of the Dragon, and, of course, sobbing over her tale of the day the Dragon was killed.

The villagers listened with pleasant faces, she guessed that they didn't understand half of what she said.

Luckily, she still retained her gifts from that day. Her obsidian clothes had protected her well from many hostile mobs. Her ender pearl, she had found, could be used multiple times to teleport around. Unfortunately, it sapped her strength, so she rarely used it. She never found out what her final gift was going to be. She assumed it was a weapon. Since returning to the overworld, she had experimented on various weapons that villagers had traded with her. Swords didn't feel right. Axes and pickaxes were impractical. After many days of trading and trying, she found the bow.

She knew immediately that this was the right weapon.

It balanced perfectly in her hand. She shot a few times at a 2-block high pillar of wood, and hit it every time.

Perfect.

She liked to think that the Dragon was going to give her a bow. She didn't really know, but the thought made her feel good.

Fully equipped with clothes and weapons, she turned all her attention to her quest: finding the End again.

After talking to various villagers, she was able to find out that the only way back to the End was through a portal located somewhere deep under the earth. Hidden behind a labyrinths of corridors called "The Stronghold".

Others would have been overwhelmed, but Galaxy was undaunted.

She practiced for months with her bow. Firing shot after shot as the arrows slammed into trees, houses, and mobs. Occasionally she would test her pearl. It always left her drained, so she didn't do it often.

But now, she was ready. It was time to find the Stronghold. And find the End.

(One year earlier)

Galaxy walked quietly through the cave system. It was damp, dark, and confining.

The young girl shivered.

"I'm about the get claustrophobic," she whispered, "This is awful."

Coming to an intersection, Galaxy strained her ears to hear the sounds coming from each tunnel.

From the left, the steady _pop pop pop_ of lava could be heard.

From the right, the clanking of bones and the hissing of Creepers.

Not surprisingly, Galaxy opted to go left.

A creeper followed her.

She knew she was followed as soon as she turned her back to the right tunnel. The rhythmic _step… step… hiss… step…step… hiss_ gave her follower away.

Galaxy walked three more steps before turning around.

She dropped to one knee, drew her bow and nocked an arrow, aiming straight for the creeper's heart… if they had a heart.

"AHH!" the green creature screamed, before diving behind a rock outcropping.

Galaxy lowered her bow by half an inch, a puzzled look crossing her face. This had never happened before.

"Wait," the creeper called from behind a rock, "Don't shoot! I won't hurt you!"

That was especially strange. Creepers were a race almost entirely devoted to honor. In fact, "Death before Dishonor" was almost their catchphrase. So to see a creeper hiding behind a rock and begging for mercy was unusual. Very unusual.

Galaxy lowered her bow completely.

"I won't shoot," she said, "Come out of there."

Of course, that was only a half truth. If the creeper began to prime itself for explosion, Galaxy was more than ready to shoot.

It didn't, so she didn't.

Instead, the green mob cautiously poked its head out, checking to see if she was still aiming. Then it come out slowly, shyly.

"Hi," it said. Its voice was wary, but Galaxy could tell that there was a hint of optimism in it.

"What are you?" the girl asked, "You don't behave like a normal creeper." Blunt, to-the-point. Galaxy couldn't stand banter.

The creeper hung its head, "I know. I'm a failure."

Galaxy said nothing.

"I was actually supposed to come and kill you."

Galaxy involuntarily drew her bow up an inch.

"BUT I WON'T!" the creeper quickly shouted, jumping behind the rock again.

Galaxy sighed and put her bow away, this creeper was obviously not a threat.

"Explain," she said, hands on hips.

The green creature crept out again.

"My name is Nikki," it began, "I was just told to come and destroy you, but I couldn't."

"Well then," Galaxy made a shoo-ing motion, "go back to them. You failed. Begone."

"I can't!" Nikki cried, "I was supposed to die, remember!?"

Oh yeah.

"I can't go back! But I can't kill you either!"

Galaxy spread her hands.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know."

"You can't go back,"

"Right."

"You can't kill me,"

"Right."

"You can't come with me,"

"Righ- HEY!"

Shoot, Galaxy though, I screwed up.

"That's a great idea!" The creeper said cheerily, "I can come with you!"

"No you can't."

"Of course I can! I can be your companion!"

"Uh, no."

The creeper wasn't listening anymore.

"Oh boy! An adventure! I can't wait! Don't worry, I'll protect you, I'll be your body guard. Yessirry, you won't have to fear with me around!"

Galaxy moaned. She wasn't going to be able get rid of this young creeper.

She turned and walked onward.

The creeper followed.

"Oh my goodness, this is so awesome! So hardcore! A real adventure, with a human! I'll-"

Galaxy swiveled, eyes blazing.

"I'm not a human." She growled, voice low.

The creeper shut up immediately.

"What?" It asked, "Of course you are-"

Galaxy growled again. The creeper could have sworn it sounded like an Enderman.

"Listen," the girl said, "If you are going to come with me, this is my one rule: I. am. Not. A. Human. You will not address me as such. If you must, I am an Enderman."

The creeper paused.

"But… you… okay." It finally said.

Galaxy stared at the creeper for a moment, then shrugged and walked away.

Nikki followed. And she kept following.

(Present time)

Galaxy stops walking down the corridor of the Stronghold. She hears footsteps. Human footsteps.

She whirls around to see a young boy with a wooden axe charging at her.

No, not her, Nikki. He's going to kill the creeper.

Galaxy set her lip in a hard line. Not going to happen.

She knelt to one knee and drew her bow, aiming right at his heart.

No one kills my friends, she thought, and definitely not a human.

She released the arrow.

-()-()-

**Wow! I actually really like how that turned out. Sure, the timing was a bit weird, but now we know a little bit about Galaxy.**

**Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm super excited with how this is progressing.**

**Anyway, I know that I haven't exactly been the speediest of updaters, but I'm trying my best.**

**As always, be sure to like, comment, subscribe, or do nothing at all.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	5. The Boy with the Sword

**Hello Internet!**

**Chapter five! Woot! (Not that it's exactly an amazing checkpoint, but whatever.)**

**I'm trying to update more often now. Hopefully, if everything goes as planned, there should be a new chapter every other week (or so…)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**The characters "Adriana", "Dice", and "Coal" all come from **_**frostheart913**_

**Mandatory Disclaimer: All rights to Minecraft and all related mobs and characters are reserved to Mojang. Rights to OCs are reserved to their respective owners. I only own the story.**

-()-()-

COAL

In the wolf's place sat a young boy. He shook himself and stood up.

"Hi there," he said cheerily, "My name is Coal." He extended a hand to help Adriana up. After a moment's hesitation, she accepted.

"So," Coal looked around, hands on hips, "Do you know where I could get some clothes?"

Adriana glanced down at the body of the boy. He was dark-skinned, like the shade of milk chocolate. He wasn't super muscular, but he was toned, as though he spent his free time running through the woods and fighting… which he probably did.

He was also not wearing any clothes.

Clearing his throat, Coal said cheerily, "My eyes are up here."

Adriana's face flushed as she snapped her eyes up to his face.

The boy laughed.

"Don't worry," he said, "This happens all the time."

"You find yourself naked in the woods with strange girls?"

"No," Coal laughed, "I just find myself naked in the woods."

He flexed his back and arms, and stretched.

"That being said, is there a village nearby to buy some clothes?"

Adriana stammered for a moment. There was a village nearby, but she knew some of the villagers there. She really didn't want to be seen walking into a village with a random boy. In the buff.

She pointed south.

"It's that way," she said, "but I would suggest covering yourself before you go."

"Um…"

"Use a leaf or something," the girl supposed, "you know, just… just…"

"A leaf?" Coal smirked.

Adriana sighed dramatically.

"Hang on," she said, "Stay here."

She turned toward her house and ran.

Coal watched her leave. Where she was going, he had no idea. He glanced around, stared into the rising sun.

He had time.

Shrugging, the boy sat down beneath the nearest tree and crossed his legs. Might as well get some rest. He never got any last night.

He was sleeping almost immediately.

-()-()-

ADRIANA

The door of the small wooden cottage creaked open. Quickly.

Adriana ran in without shutting the door behind her. She sprinted back and forth, muttering to herself. Locating an old chest of clothes, she threw it open, coughing as dust was thrown into the air.

She rummaged through the old clothes, pulling out leather pants and a linen shirt.

Suddenly, she gasped.

Underneath the pile of garments was a diamond chestplate. It was dull, but still in good condition. It had maybe three-fourths of its hits left. Next to the chestplate was a gold helmet.

She pulled the two armor pieces out and gazed at them.

These were useless to her, she didn't wear armor.

Contemplating her options for a moment, Adriana finally made a choice.

She gathered the outfits and ran out the house.

-()-()-

COAL

Coal was roused from his sleep by the sound of metal clanking together.

He cracked open his eyes. The sight that greeted him made him chuckle.

Adriana crested a nearby hill, burdened down with clothes and… armor? Coal stretched and hoisted himself up.

Crossing his arms, he chuckled.

"Wow," he said, "That's quite some cargo you've got there."

Adriana huffed and dropped the items at his feet. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, she said testily "Dress. Now."

Coal shrugged, picked up the bundle, and ambled behind a nearby tree.

The small girl crossed her arms.

"By the way," Coal called from behind his covering, "I never got your name."

"I never gave it," Adriana called back.

"Okay."

A moment later, Coal stepped out from behind the tree. He had donned the pants, shirt, and chestplate. The helmet dangled in his arm by his side.

He turned 360 like a model.

"What do you think?" he asked cheerily, "I think they're lovely."

Adriana snorted, but smiled. The clothes were a little big on him, and it made him look disheveled. But he looked good like that.

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically, "They look wonderful."

Coal looked down and his shirt, "You don't think so? Oh well."

He looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." He said, "You are very kind for sharing your clothing with a random stranger."

Adriana smirked.

"I didn't need them anyway. They didn't fit me," She shrugged, "But you're welcome."

Coal nodded. There was a lull in the conversation.

"Right," Coal said, "I need to get my weapons."

He turned around, looking for something.

"Where did you say the nearest village was?"

"South" she said, pointing, "It's about a half a day's walk."

Coal looked in the direction she pointed. He hummed.

"Do you know any of the villagers there?"

"Yes," she said, "a few."

He turned to her, "Do any of them rent ender chests?"

"What?"

"Ender chests. Don't you know?"

"What?" Adriana was thoroughly confused. Sure, she'd heard of ender chests, everyone had. But what did that have to do with the village?

"You know that villagers are always 'here to help' people," Coal began to walk toward the village, Adriana followed, "well, awhile back, a group of traveling nomads realized the potential of ender chests.

"No matter where you are, if you put items in the ender chests, they will be there when you open another ender chest, no matter where the second one is. The nomads appealed to a lot of villages in the area to carry ender chests in their shops. Then, the nomads don't have to carry everything around with them. They can just go to the nearest village, and pick up the things they need.

"Of course, the villagers charge a little fee for the handling of the chest, but all-in-all, it's a great deal for all involved."

"So you're a nomad?" Adriana asked.

"Not in the common definition of the word," Coal replied, "Sure, I travel around, but I have a house to return to."

"So why use the ender chest?"

"Well, oftentimes I will wake up one morning in the middle of nowhere with no clothes or weapons. Ender chests help."

Adriana stopped walking. She stood with her hands on her hips. Coal turned around.

"About that," Adriana said, "what's up with the wolf thing?"

Coal smirked.

"Ever heard of werewolves?"

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? You saw it with your own eyes."

"I'm not sure if I believe it."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Do you know what the term 'werewolf' even means?"

"Half-wolf?"

"Something along those lines. It means that a person is half-human and half-wolf."

"Okay."

"There are other versions of were-people. Not only are there werewolves, there are werecats, werebirds, I even once saw a werecreeper."

Adriana raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not convinced."

"But there is one version that few people are aware of. Werehumans."

Adriana paused. "Half-human and half-human?"

"Exactly."

"I don't follow."

"A werewolf is someone who turns into a wolf in the light of the full moon. Their body changes, but their mind stays the same. When I transform, I am in complete control of what I do. Werehumans are the exact opposite. In the light of a full moon, their body stays the same, and their mind transforms. It's like Jekel and Hyde. Your mind goes away and is replaced by… well… something else."

"Okay. How is this supposed to convince me?"

"Have you ever gotten the feeling that someone else is in control of your body? Like your mind is held captive and you're just watching your body do things?"

"Well… yes actually."

"When?"

"Last night, just before I found you."

"Did you notice the moon phase last night?"

"Yes, it was a full moon."

There was a pause. Coal stared at Adriana with a knowing gaze. A full thirty seconds passed before a dawning light came upon the small girl.

"I'm a werehuman."

-()-()-

ADRIANA

When the two finally reached the village, Coal was whistling and Adriana was still in shock.

The two turned into the first village house they came to. It was a library.

The librarian looked up.

"Hello Adriana," he said happily, "Who's this?"

"What? Oh… hi… Hi Mr. White" Adriana stammered, "This is Coal. He's a friend."

"Ah, I see." White nodded, "Where are you from Mr. Coal?"

"I'm from up north, in the Ice Mountains."

"That's quite a ways away! What brings you down here?"

"Right now, Weapons."

"You've come all this way to purchase weapons? I mean sure, Black's weapons are good, but I doubt they're good enough for a thousand-chunk journey."

Coal nodded, leaned in closer, "That's not what I meant. I am in need of an ender chest."

"Ah," White tilted his head in understanding, "Well, you've come to the right place."

The old man turned his back and riffled through one of the bookshelves. Grunting, he pulled out a black chest and laid it on the ground. It emitted a faint luminescence, but in the light of the sun, it was barely noticeable.

Adriana's eyes widened.

"I didn't realize you had this!"

"You never asked." White chuckled, turning to Coal, "The charge for the use of the chest is one emerald."

Coal nodded, "Done."

White stepped to the side and gestured for Coal to proceed.

The young male bent to one knee and began to rifle through the chest. He pulled out two iron swords, eight bread, and an emerald.

Shutting the chest, he stood up and handed the emerald to Mr. White.

"Thank you very much." Coal said with a smile, "I'll be back in a few days."

White nodded, "I'll see you then."

Coal turned and exited the library. After bidding farewell to White, Adriana followed.

Outside, she asked, "How did you know that it was in the library?"

Coal shrugged, "It's always in the library. Villagers don't do business in their houses, the church is inappropriate, and the butcher shop wouldn't be appealing. I'm sure there are exceptions, but the library is always a good guess."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Adriana had no idea where they were going.

The young girl wanted to question Coal more on the whole werewolf business, but not in the village. She bided her time. As a farmer, patience was a virtue she had grown accustomed to.

-()-()-

ADRIANA

"So, what do you do?" Coal asked.

"What?" Adriana shook her head to clear it. Her mind had wandered off in the minutes since they left the library.

"You know, what work do you do to earn a living? You're clothes suggest that you're well off, but you don't have the demeanor of a rich snob."

"I farm," Adriana said, "I grow vegetables in my garden and sell them in the village."

"Animals?"

"Occasionally, if I can buy a calf or pig from Mr. Gray at a decent price. I normally can't though. He's a curmudgeon."

Coal snickered.

"What?"

"Curmudgeon. It's a funny word."

"It's an actual word!"

"So is supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. But you don't hear people use it that often."

"Okay. Fine. What do you do to make a living Mr. Hilarious?"

"As of right now, I'm a factotum."

Adriana scoffed.

"Now who's using weird words?"

Coal raised his hand.

"Unabashedly so!"

The young girl chuckled.

"Okay. So, what is a factotum?"

"A general worker. Someone who is proficient is just about anything. A jack-of-all-trades. Need a fence built? I can do it. Need a forest leveled? I'm your man. Need someone to fend off a zombie invasion? I've got you covered."

Coal emphasized the last bit by drawing his sword and raising it into the air.

They both stopped walking. They were at the edge of the village.

"Yeah, about that," Adriana said, gesturing toward the sword, "Why did you pull two out of the ender chest? You only need one, right?"

"For most players, that is correct." Coal replied, "You can only use one sword at a time."

He reached behind his back and drew out his second sword. He held one in each hand.

"I, however, can dual-wield."

Adriana gasped.

"Th- that's impossible!" She cried, "You can only hold one item in your hand at once!"

Coal spun his swords.

"I know. I'm different."

Adriana backed away. She stared at him like he was a serial killer.

"By the great Notch above," she swore, "You're a modder!"

"What!? No!" Coal replaced his swords, "I'm completely vanilla!"

"That's impossible!"

"It's not! I don't know how, but I can dual wield… without mods."

"I don't believe you!"

"You didn't believe me about the werewolf thing either, but look where that lead us!"

Adriana paused. She clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Fine," she said, "let's say you're NOT modding. Why am I here? What do I have to do with all this? Werewolves and werehumans? Ender chests? Dual-wielding? I've seen more strangeness in the past two days then I've ever seen in my life."

"I don't know why you're here," Coal said, "but I'm sure it will make sense soon."

"Why do you say that?"

Coal chuckled and began to walk away, "Because that's what I always say to myself."

-()-()-

**There. What do you guys think? I've crammed more game-breaking things in this chapter than any of the others.**

**Well, either way, what's done is done. I'll just have to deal with it.**

**Anyway, leave a like or a comment. Read, review, all of that.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
